JMC Ship "Red Dwarf" - The ROBLOX Game
JMC Ship "Red Dwarf" - The ROBLOX Game, or Red Dwarf ROBLOX - The Game among its other names, is the sequel game to JMC Ship "Red Dwarf", a 2012 Roblox game by Jon which allowed players who take on the form of different humanoids, mechanicals or aliens from the BBC sitcom Red Dwarf ''and roleplay in the ship and surrounding galaxy. The sequel game, started in early December 2013, used more detailed models than the original, as the miniatures on display at the museum were scaled up and reduced in brick count. The game also differed from the original in that ships and tools were purchased through the in-game currency of 'dollarpounds', which in turn were earned through mining and trading resources or repairing vending machines. This version of the game was closed in the summer of 2014 due to negative reception, with most players refusing to learn how to play the game and instead preferring the simpler but less impressive (in terms of visuals) Red Dwarf game that had been open until earlier that year. The old 2012-2013 Red Dwarf game, with its scripts now broken by Roblox updates, was reinstated on the Jonateer profile; progress on the second version was thusly ceased. Because of its role in the Jonateer profile's history, the 2013 incarnation of the game was reopened as part of the museum in May 2015. Guide This Wiki article and any related pages will be used as the game's official guide. Shuttles Each of the shuttles has its own page to describe specifications and upgrades. The shuttles and ships available are: '''Starbug', Blue Midget, White Giant, Wildfire, Space Corps Light Ship, Asterope, Carbug, Annihilator '''and '''Quantum Twister. Items For mining, the only essential item is a bazookoid, of which there are two types. The larger Mk I '''has a slower reload time and slower missiles, but larger explosions, while the compact '''Mk II '''has much quicker reload time and faster missiles with a smaller radius on explosions. Another notable difference between the two is that no money is lost when selling the Mk I, while the Mk II will lose the player $£15. A '''space suit '''may be useful when mining, as the helmet emits light which can help players to see in caverns. Like the bazookoid Mk I, the space suit can be sold for its purchase value. The '''Space Corps Galactic Claim Flag '''is a flag which players can decorate with a colour and image of preference and place on solid, unmineable ground (such as bedrock or surrounding surface). By default, planets are simply named by number (Planet 1, Planet 2, Planet 3 and Planet 4) but players may, if they wish, name a planet themselves for a rather large sum. The name resets after the player who named the planet leaves. Resources Within the game, there are eleven mineable resources which, when returned via the Shuttle Bay, will give the player more currency. They are, in order of value: '''Clay, Coal, Copper, Iron, Gold, Ruby, Bluestone '''and '''Latexium. The three surface resources, Mud, Stone '''and '''Snow, are of no value but can still be traded in. The chance of spawn is inversely proportional to the value - for example, Clay ($£2 per sample) spawns many times more per planet than Latexium ($£30 per sample). Category:Roblox